


Flowers

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Gen, Short Story, Snippet, chrysanthemums, flower - Freeform, flower meaning, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: A prompt challenge with the word Flowers. I choose to make it concerning Toshinori himself saying a very important thank you.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Chrysanthemums are one of the flowers used at a funeral. Also being used to symbolize sorrow.

The clerk handed Toshinori the bouquet. He gave a soft smile before leaving. The other clerk came over with a large grin. “He’s date is going to be so happy,” they teased. 

“I doubt it,” the original clerk said causing the second to tilt their head. “He bought yellow chrysanthemums,” they explained. Sadness torn at both their expressions. 

\--

His feet carried him where he was going. His fingers fidgeted with the string around the bouquet. His mind was lost in thought as he kept moving. Till finally he got there, the waterway where they first met. There was more water running down it today, he really wished it was raining. He released a deep breathe.

“I know we promised to stay away from anything concerning your life..but I had to tell you,” Toshinori began. He paused as his mind began to replay. It felt like only yesterday that Master was still there; teaching him, teasing him, and going on portal with him. Smiling at him. Every since they met here and he told her his goal nothing was the same.

“But I had to tell you that I did it. I am the number one hero. They told me today. The announcement will be made tomorrow at the hero board ceremony,” he explained as he felt something pricking at the corner of his eyes. “I did it master. Another huge step to being the pillar.. the symbol for everyone to believe in!” Another deep breathe came out. 

He knelt down, “Thank you, Master.. For more then I can ever say.” He released the chrysanthemums into the water. The current was slow allowing his eyes to trace the last petal out of sight as his hands tightened. It would have been nice if it was raining. 

A distant cry shattered the silence. He wiped his eyes in the same motioned that lead his fingers down to the corners of his mouth. A smile came over his lips as he changed into his hero form. ‘Thank you,’ was the thought as his laughter filled the sky.


End file.
